


Gaping Hole

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam pretty much died in that barn too.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 9





	Gaping Hole

Although he lived on for a few more decades and raised a son that he loved with every fiber of his being, Sam died in that barn too and never recovered, always yearning to join his brother in Heaven. He tried his best to hide it but Eileen - his best friend and the best co-parent he could ask for (their romantic connection fizzled in the aftermath of Dean’s death, took too much energy to even contemplate, but he was on board with being a father the minute she told him about her pregnancy three weeks after his whole world came crashing down) - saw right through him and tried her best to support him. 

He didn’t feel whole again until the moment he slipped away and finally reunited with his brother. The gaping hole closed up quick and he was finally complete again, now that he had his other half back. “I love you,” he whispered to his brother on that bridge.

Dean glanced at him and beamed. “Love you too, kiddo. Are you ready to meet up with the others now?”

“Of course I am.”

And they made their way to the Impala together, everything just as it should be.


End file.
